Problem: Simplify the expression. $(q^{3}+2q)(7q^{3}-q)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ q^3 (7 q^3) + q^3 (- q) + 2 q (7 q^3) + 2 q (- q) $ Simplify. $ 7q^{6} - 1q^{4} + 14q^{4} - 2q^{2} $ $7q^{6}+13q^{4}-2q^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ { 7q^{6}} {- 1q^{4}} {+ 14q^{4}} {- 2q^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 7q^{6}} {+ 13q^{4}} { -2q^{2}} $